Episode 24
The twenty-fourth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on July 3, 2009. It adapts more of Liechtenstein 's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness, as well as loosely adapting the Extra Story We're Shipwrecked!. Plot Summary Shipwrecked In a continued plot thread from Episode 18, the Axis are shown to still be stranded on the mysterious island. Japan remarks that food shouldn't be a problem for them as the island has a lot of fish, while Germany states that he's tired of the fish. Italy agrees and says that he's tired of eating fish, but adds that he's got dumplings. He offers them to the other two stunned Axis, but having gotten no response, decides to eat the rest. Germany demands to know what Italy is eating, while Italy says that they're simply dumplings. Japan wonders how dumplings could be on the island, but Italy replies that he went out and bought them. The Axis trudge through a forest, Italy leading the way to the place where he bought his dumplings. Though Germany is skeptical that a store would be in the middle of a forest, the three soon discover a Chinatown in a clearing. China greets the Axis and welcomes them to his villa. Germany asks him why he has a villa there, but China responds that he has villas all over the world and that making one on an island is simple. While Japan remains stunned, Italy remarks that everything would be perfect if the Chinatown served pasta. Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother, Part 3 Liechtenstein, in a voiceover, states that Switzerland bought a pretty hair ribbon for her. She continues to narrate and mentions that they're now shopping for their dinner ingredients at a market. Switzerland asks Liechtenstein what she wants for her dinner. She expresses interest in having cheese fondue, but as the two walk further in the market, they bump into Austria. Both Switzerland and Austria look shocked to see each other. A brief (and silent) flashback is shown of the two as children, with an irritated Switzerland carrying a beat-up Austria on his back. Liechtenstein and Austria greet each other, but Switzerland wants to know what business Austria has at the market. Austria replies that he's only doing grocery shopping, and asks if it's a problem. Switzerland eyes Austria's groceries and notices his expensive and high-quality food. He goes to a cheese counter and reaches out for a package of expensive cheese, noting to himself how he's always saving money and that he could easily buy it. However, he winds up settling on buying a cheap block of cheese, and tries to explain his frugality away to Liechtenstein by saying that he simply likes the taste of it. Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother, Part 4 Austria offers to treat the siblings to lunch. While Liechtenstein expresses interest in the idea, Switzerland refuses and says that Austria can eat by himself. He adds the he has the feeling that his food would taste like coffee, if he ate it while looking at Austria. But Switzerland comes to the realization that if Austria treats them to lunch, he won't have to pay for anything and they'll save money (which is "fabulous"). The three sit down to eat in a restaurant, Switzerland openly stating that he's there for the purpose of saving money. Austria replies that Switzerland has always been like that. Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother, Part 5 Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Austria start on their meals, with a growing tension building in the background. Suddenly, Liechtenstein winds up dropping a piece of food and it smears on her face. Switzerland wipes her mouth with a cloth and reminds her not to forget her table manners. A shocked Austria flashes back to when a younger Switzerland did the same to him. Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother, Part 6 Before Switzerland can respond to Austria, Prussia pops out of a pair of nearby bushes and gloats that he's been watching Austria the whole time. Prussia warns the siblings to not be fooled by Austria's vain act. Prussia moves closer to him and continues to state that Austria is "tight-fisted", but eats frugal meals at home and wears worn-out clothing. Austria explains that it's only to save money, but Prussia mockingly responds that since he has so much money saved up, that he MUST eat the best food and that leftovers are a "no-no". Switzerland remarks that Austria hasn't changed a bit, but Liechtenstein says that they're kind of like each other. An irritable Switzerland says that he's not that bad, while Prussia continues to gloat at Austria... Post-Credits Teaser: Still Shipwrecked The Axis are still stuck on the island, but now have a picnic with them (of various foods and beer). Germany says that as long as they keep getting free beer, he doesn't mind being stuck there. Japan adds that he'll treat Germany to all the beer he wants, and suggests that they ask China to let them in on the free food supply route. Italy simply adds that he wants pasta. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Austria *Prussia *China Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *China: Yuki Kaida *Switzerland: Romi Park *Liechtenstein: Rie Kugimiya *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *China: Clarine Harp *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Liechtenstein: Cherami Leigh *Austria: Chuck Huber *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks Trivia *In the original webcomic version of We're Shipwrecked!, the Axis were shown to be wearing different clothes. In the episode, they wear the same clothes that they wore in Episode 05, due to the segments being tied together. China originally wore a mandarin vest, but it was changed to his green jacket in this anime adaptation. *China's reference to building Chinatowns everywhere (except for Korea) was truncated, due to Korea's removal from the anime series. *The Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother segments in this episode adapt from the first part of the webcomic version, rather than the published story. In the published version, the events with Austria and Prussia were left out and Switzerland instead attempts to teach Liechtenstein self-defense. The self-defense lesson was later adapted in Episode 44. *In the original ending strip to Shipwrecked, the Axis discuss the idea of building a raft to leave the island, with Japan suggesting that they request transport from China. Germany replies that since they have beer, the situation isn't so bad (to which Japan offers to treat him to all the beer he wants). *This episode ran 5 minutes and 40 seconds in its Animate.TV broadcast due to pre and post-show bumpers with Japan, as well as a Hetalia cellphone advertisement and another ad for the third Hetalia character CD. *This episode marks the formal appearance of Prussia in the anime series, after his cameo in Episode 10. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes